Fighting The Demons
by Keeley McGregor VIVA LA PLUTO
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, and its probs terrible but imma post it anyway. It's a crossover between throne of glass, percy jackson and harry potter.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia sat in silence, in the library reading a book. She had done something not entirely legal a few moments before- she had taken a book from the Prime Minister's special section and was taken aback at what it read. Surely the Minister wouldn't read such absurd fiction, it was filled with wizards and dragons and mermen. How insane was the Prime Minister? Amelia continued reading until she found a name. An oddly familiar name which she was certain she'd never heard before. _Voldemort._ She read the story of his crimes, his use of Dark magic and his followers. Death Eaters. She hummed to herself as she flipped the pages, one by one, and she finally saw a page on his abilities. Dark magic, usual magic, intelligent, power-hungry and the last one… Parseltongue. One who could speak to snakes. She nearly fainted.

Amelia didn't put the book back. She covered it with her jumper and walked out of the library, only to meet the darkness. She spotted a snake slithering along close to her but she sped away from it, the cursed creature. She ran and ran, until she didn't know where she was anymore. She wandered about, looking for some sign of the orphanage. She gave up after an hour and sat against a wall, letting a snake slither around her wrist as she fell asleep.

" _Hardly ever cried as a baby, you know. And she's always been quite… odd."_

" _Is that so?" the strange man raised an eyebrow. The head of the orphanage looked around._

" _She doesn't like people in general," she whispered. "She despises them actually. Doesn't like talking, prefers to read in the library across the street. But she didn't come back this time. We don't know where she went."_

" _Have you been looking for her?"_

" _Not really. In my honest opinion, good riddance."_

" _But I need to see her."_

" _She'll come back soon. In the meantime, would you like a cup of tea."_

Amelia awoke, and thought. She decided the dream was real, at last and sprinted as fast as she could to the orphanage. The strange man was there, along with the head who glared at her. She didn't care. "So who the hell are you?" Amelia snapped.

"Don't be rude now, Amelia," the head said.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, and you are a witch," the man replied simply. Amelia didn't flinch at the word witch. She'd been called that many times.

"I'm not a witch," she said.

"But you are. Haven't you ever wondered why you were different?"

"Even other people who were different still hated me and called me a witch."

"I wish for you to attend a school. A school of magic." Amelia slammed her fist on the table.

"There's no such thing as magic," she hissed. "You're insane. Or perhaps you want me in an asylum. Yes, that would make sense."

"Amelia, you remind me of your father."

"Who was my father? If you tell me, I'll go to this so called school!"

"Your Father was Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort."

"The Dark wizard." A statement, not a question. Dumbledore looked dumbfounded.

"How do you know?"

"I found a book."

"Alright. Well then you'll know everything about the wizarding world then."

"Yes. But I'm afraid I have no money."

"Never fear. There is a fund for students with no money and I believe you have access to Voldemort's vault." He handed her a bag of coins and an envelope. She took both hesitantly, and read. When she finished, she stared at Dumbledore. He smiled. "Welcome to the wizarding world, Amelia Riddle."


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia heaved her trunk onto the train before jumping on the train to Hogwarts. She wore her usual ratty jeans and worn out shirt with a grey jumper, the only thing keeping her warm. She walked into an empty compartment, and started playing with her wand. She made random items zoom around the room, including the little money she'd brought on the train. She kept this up until the door slid open and a voice sounded, "Hi."

Harry James Potter didn't know what to expect when he opened that door, but a girl his age sat there, making objects fly around the compartment. She had long hair, darker than midnight and one eye stormy grey and the other a pine green. Harry couldn't help but flinch as she shifted her gaze to him, but patted the seat across from her. "Sit," she ordered. Harry obliged. "What's your name?"

"Harry. Harry Potter," he replied shakily. She laughed.

"I'm not going to kill you, calm down."

"Who are you?"

"Amelia Riddle. First year."

"Ah." Silence.

"So where'd you come from?" she broke the quiet.

"Surrey, Privet Drive. What about you?"

"A garbage orphanage in London." Just when Harry was about to make an excuse to leave the scary witch, a redhead opened the door.

"You mind if I come in? Everywhere else is full," he said. Amelia shrugged in an _I don't care_ way and Harry gestured for him to sit. "Who are you two?"

"Harry Potter. And that's Amelia Riddle," Harry introduced. The witch shot him a look. He shuddered.

"My name's Ron Weasley." Just as Ron sat down, the compartment door slid open again, this time by a boy with white-blonde hair and pale skin. He folded his arms as he observed who was in, then sneered as he saw Ron's red hair.

"Weasley, would your name be?" he said. Amelia simply leaned back in her seat, and the snake that always followed her, that she'd adopted as her pet slithered around her wrist.

"Yeah, so what?" Ron shot back. The snake hissed.

"Shhh," Amelia reassured it. The boy looked at her, as if noticing her for the first time.

"And who would you be, bringing in a snake of all pets?" he said, smirking.

"Amelia Riddle. And I believe your name is 'arrogant idiot'," she replied. His nostrils flared as Ron and Harry erupted in laughter.

"Mudblood, I'm guessing."

"Actually, I might have been raised in a Muggle orphanage, but I'm a half blood."

"Mmm." He studied her further, before gesturing for her to come with him. She rose steadily, her snake squeezing her wrist as she followed him out of the compartment, not even sparing Harry or Ron a parting glance. She'd have to name it eventually she supposed.

"What's your name?" she asked, breaking the silence. He looked down at her, and she touched her snake to make sure it was still there.

"Draco Malfoy. Or as you call me, arrogant idiot." She didn't bother replying as he led her into a compartment with another three- two boys and a brunette girl. The girl looked at them both, then smirked as she saw Amelia.

"Who's this, Draco?" she purred.

"Amelia. Amelia, this is Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle."

"Brilliant," Amelia said flatly. "Now where'd you come from?"

"Yorkshire," Pansy answered. "Sit down!" She gestured next to her and Amelia sat down, slowly, carefully. "Finally, Draco's picked up another girl! I can't stand being alone with those two gorillas."

"Fair enough."

"So what's your blood status?"

"Half blood."

"Same here. Oooh! That's a pretty snake!" Amelia looked down at it. She supposed it was, with its emerald green scales and eyes exactly like hers except its eyes were reptilian. It slithered onto the seat, making its way to Pansy's arm. She shrunk back. "It's not poisonous, is it?" Amelia shrugged.

"It once got annoyed at me and bit me and I'm still alive so I don't think so," she said. Crabbe and Goyle edged away from her. "It only bites if provoked." The snake came back to her and she stood abruptly. "If you're all gonna judge me on my pet, then I'm leaving." Pansy shrieked as she left, crying out that she couldn't just leave. Amelia left anyway. She didn't care.

She came across another empty compartment fifteen minutes later and immediately went inside. She studied her snake and thought. A name… whatever would she name it? She was fairly certain it was a female, so that cleared up a little bit. Maybe Clara. No, too human. Dawn… too bright and happy. Lilith, perhaps? She'd settle on Lilith for now. She heard a few clicks and the compartment door opened. A redhead boy, different to Ron but they were definitely related. "The hell are you?" she demanded.

"Charlie Weasley," he said. Must've been a seventh year. "Who are you?"

"Amelia Riddle, now get the heck out and find someone else to annoy."

"For a first year, you've got a dirty mouth."

"I could say much worse."

"Huh." He looked at Lilith, now slithering around the room. "You mind if I come in with a few friends?"

"Fine." She told Lilith, "Come here." Lilith obeyed and curled around her wrist. Charlie yelled something out to someone and two people came in. A girl, with choppy brown hair and blue eyes with freckles splashed across her nose. Then a boy with blond hair and amber eyes. Oh god, she wasn't going to survive the train journey.


	3. Chapter 3

One and a half years after she'd been sorted into Slytherin, Amelia came across Harry, Ron and their new friend, Hermione Granger. She hid behind the pillar as they observed the writing in blood on the wall. _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware._ She walked carefully over to them and tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Did you do this?" she asked calmly.

"No, I just came back from detention," he said. Ron looked at her hands, which were covered in her own blood, from when a knife at the Halloween feast zoomed past her head. She hid them behind her back. Ron stared at her.

"What about you?"

"Course I did nothing."

"Then what's that on your hands?"

"A damn knife went past my head." Amelia folded her arms, glaring at Ron. She stormed past, only to see the Slytherins laughing and coming towards her. _Shit._ Draco stared at her, mouth hanging open as he took in the writing in the wall and the blood on her hands. "It's not what it looks like," she said quickly.

"You're gonna be expelled, Amelia," Draco said.

"I didn't do it!"

"Then what is that on the wall?"

"I don't know!" _Enemies of the heir, beware._ She was technically Voldemort's heir, but she hadn't done anything. Dumbledore rounded the corner at the exact moment Draco opened his mouth to argue.

"Come, Miss Riddle," Dumbledore ordered. "To my office. Minerva, stay here." Amelia followed Dumbledore reluctantly where he spoke so quietly that she strained to hear. "Fizzing Whizbee." The office opened and Dumbledore beckoned her inside.

"I know what was written on the wall, and I didn't do it."

"I am fully aware that you didn't do it, Amelia."

"Then why-"

"Because I know who the heir is. The Heir of Slytherin."

"Who is it?" He sighed.

"You can't-"

"I believe I have a right to know if the students think it's me!" she growled, so fiercely that Dumbledore flinched.

"It is you. You are the Heir of Slytherin. But," he added as she started. "you did not do it. It was the work of your father, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Voldemort," she breathed.

"Yes, Voldemort." Amelia stopped living. She just stared into nothingness. And a deep rage inside her opened an eye.


	4. Chapter 4

The portraits on the wall screamed as ice spread rapidly across the floor. Amelia faced Dumbledore with a cold anger, ears now shaped into points and canines elongated. An illusion- the human, mortal Amelia had been an illusion. Her eyes rolled up in her head and she slumped to the ground, the ice already retracting towards her.

Amelia was flooded with memories of a cave and a lady called Mora nursing her. She had tried to brave the dangers of the forest and had succeeded until pure white wolves had approached her. One had taken one sniff at her and slashed her with its claws. Once, twice. Seven times until Amelia had managed to rip the thing off with Fae strength. Fae- ancient, immortal, powerful. And she was one of them. She had run back to the cave, no emotion in her face whatsoever. Mora had bandaged her up quickly and told her something that Amelia thought she'd never forget. "You are a princess of ice and shadows, more powerful than Maeve herself. Do not be scared to show it."

Amelia gasped as she woke up, in St Mungo's hospital. A healer was discussing something with a man while she sat up and leaned her head against the headboard. The healer turned and gaped at her. "Amelia, is it?"

"Yes. What happened?" They looked back at the man, who Amelia now recognised as Draco.

"I won't put this lightly, but you've been asleep for six months," he said. "Amelia, I've been," Draco paused. "so damn worried. You seemed to be dead."

"Fantastic," she said sarcastically. She sat up, and clamped her hand to her forehead as every single memory returned. She was the heir of Mora, Slytherin and Death itself. She had been hunted since the moment she was born, creatures craving the taste of ice and shadow. A princess of death, that's what she was. She was the rightful queen of Doranelle. And she would fight for her title as long as she lived.

Amelia attended Hogwarts for four more years, completely ignoring the fact that her father had returned and focusing on her studies. She was top of her class, but no one else could understand the endless darkness that lurked inside her, the beast that yearned to get out. One day, she was walking to Potions, dreading it along with everyone else when thunder boomed outside. Strange, it was autumn. Such storms didn't occur in autumn. Amelia rushed outside, where figures made of shadows had formed ranks and marched towards the school. _Her home._ She went to meet them, but a few of the professors pushed the students including her and Draco back.

"Stay back," Dumbledore commanded. "What do you want?" he asked the creatures.

"The heir of death," one responded in an unearthly voice. Amelia flinched. "Yes, you filthy half-breed."

"Don't call her that!" Draco snapped, but she pushed him back past the professors as she stepped towards them. She smelled darkness on them, and came to a conclusion. Valg. Demons.

"Heir of Death, unless you wish the castle destroyed, come with us," the Valg told her. Amelia faced Dumbledore.

"I refuse to let innocents die because of me. Give Harry Potter this," She tossed Dumbledore a knife with a note stuck on the hilt. "And forget me. That is only for Harry Potter, you understand?"

"Amelia, you can't go," he pleaded.

"I am the Heir of Death. I can go wherever I please."

"Amelia Riddle," the Valg hissed. "Hurry."

"Alright, I'm coming!" she barked. "I will remember you. I will come back." She turned on her heel and walked towards the Valg, letting them grab her arms and transport her to another realm.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading this and the reviews. I would like to give a quick** **shout out to trilogiesrule (think i got it right) and god of all who were very fast to review and favourite when I wasn't feeling so sure of publishing my work. But thanks to everyone who read this and i hope you enjoy the next few chapters!**

Celaena Sardothien snatched a knife off a guard as she ran outside, and Chaol followed her. There was a storm outside, but it had no eye, and only darkness. Then a figure fell, covered in blood and slammed onto the ground. She sprinted over to the figure, and saw it was a girl. The girl groaned and lifted her head. She had long hair, nightmare black with one pine green eye and one stormy grey. Her skin was pale and her right arm… there was nothing there except blood and bone and flesh. Celaena kneeled beside the girl and studied her. "You… stupid?" the girl said. "Get me… a healer." Celaena looked at Chaol, who motioned for her to bring the girl to the castle. His eyes were wide though, and he was staring at her ears.

"Help me!" Celaena snapped. Chaol shook out of his daze and helped haul, except the fact that she was light as a feather, the girl to the castle. He left her with the healers, and she was groaning as the healers touched all the wounds on her back, arms and legs.

Amelia woke up at last in a warm bed. She looked around and saw the red and gold themed bedroom, and most was made of stone. Well, setting it on fire wouldn't work if things came to that. She scanned the room for some sign of her wand or the knife she'd stolen from those demons that had tortured her for weeks, as she had given herself up for Hogwarts.

"She's been asleep five days, are you sure she's not dead?" one demanded as they slammed open her door. A man, with short brown hair and bronze eyes. Amelia sat up, leaning on her left arm.

"I am fairly certain I'm not dead," she said. The man glanced at her right forearm, where nothing was there.

"Now I am too. My name is Chaol Westfall, Captain of the Royal Guard of Adarlan. Who are you?"

"Amelia Riddle."

"How did you get those scars?"

"I-" She rubbed her forehead. "I can't remember a lot but… there were demons and they wanted to break me to their will. So then they tortured me for four months."

"How'd you escape?"

"Four others. They mentioned something about two others distracting M-Maeve or something like that."

"Maeve. Queen of the Fae."

"Yeah. That was her." His hand shot up to his hair and he started pacing.

"Do you think you can stand?"

"Maybe."

"Get up and we'll see what happens." Amelia swung her legs to the side and balanced her weight carefully on both her feet. When she stumbled, Chaol went to grab her right arm but found nothing and fell on top of her.

"Get off me you fool." He jumped up and she used the bedpost to heave herself upright. She walked fairly well to the other side.

"Get dressed, and I'll take you to see the king." She went inside a small room with a neat set of clothes in front. Brown pants, green tunic and black ankle boots. She changed quickly, shoving her upper arm into the right sleeve. Amelia gratefully took the arm Chaol offered her and leaned on it for support as he led her through endless hallways. They finally stopped before a door and he instructed, "When you go in, bow low. And keep your mouth shut." She nodded and walked in.

Chaol hoped Amelia wasn't like Celaena with a smart mouth, but he could only hope. She bowed to the king, not as low as he'd like but acceptable. The king only waved a hand. Chaol bowed too. "You are dismissed, Captain," the king said to him. Chaol walked out the door rather reluctantly but kept his ear pressed to the door so he could hear what was going on. "Explain everything."

"My name is Amelia Riddle. I'm a witch in my world which means I can do magic. I'm the daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as Voldemort," she began. She spun the tale of the wizards and witches, how she'd been tortured but left out certain parts. The king only stroked his chin.

"Interesting." He paused. "You are to train with my Champion when she is available and the rest you will not reveal yourself to anyone. If you need an excuse to be here, say you're in training for a guard. Understood?"

"Clear as crystal."

"You are dismissed." Amelia wasn't sure whether to bow again so she just walked out, where Chaol was waiting. She followed him to a room with a rack of weapons. He tossed her a sword then drew his own.

"Let's see what you can do without a right arm," was all he said before he lunged at her. She instinctively dodged and whacked his shoulder with the flat of the blade. She had no idea how to use a sword but she still managed to hold out against him until she kicked him back and he tripped over her waiting blade. He fell to the ground with a thump, and she pointed the sword at his throat.

"Ain't this embarrassing? I've never even held a sword before."

"What was that then?" She shrugged.

"Pure instinct."

"Hmmm. Do it again." He jumped up and swung at her. She didn't know what she was doing but her body just moved exactly where it needed to, slashing the sword wherever necessary. She once again managed to pin him on the ground and put the blade across his throat. "You sure you've never been trained with a sword before?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're pretty damn good." Amelia gave him a crooked smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hi guys! sorry for not updating, I'm horrific at it, especially when I've run out of ideas for the moment, but if anyone has a vague idea that the characters could do, I would seriously appreciate in the reviews section. Anyway, here's the chapter that a lot of people probably want! Until next time!**

Celaena didn't know what to think of the half-Fae, or as she called herself Amelia Riddle. An odd name, but she was too clever for her own good. She would easily figure out Celaena's secrets if Amelia knew she had any. Celaena had been ordered by the king to train her in weapons and so far, she had beaten Celaena in every single one of them- even archery and Amelia only had one arm. Gods knew what she'd been through. Celaena looked across the mat at Amelia, who was sweaty from exercise. She took a deep breath and wandered over to Amelia. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"I don't know. I lost all the memories from my first eleven years."

"Do you want to stop or keep going?"

"I can manage some more."

"Alright, then." Amelia jumped up, her missing arm cracking as she readied her sword. Celaena counted down, "Three, two, one!" and they started. Amelia wasn't very strong, but she was quick and instincts. In the end, Celaena swept Amelia's feet out from under her while their swords were pressed against each other. When Celaena expected the weight of Amelia to come onto her leg, it didn't and she realised that Amelia had seen it coming and had grabbed her arm while Celaena was distracted. Celaena was thrown off balance and all Amelia had to do was pull on her arm and she'd be on the ground-

BANG! Someone had tried to creep up on Amelia while she was fighting and she had slammed the hilt of her sword into their head. Amelia shoved Celaena to the ground and rested her sword across Celaena's throat. "You've got to teach me that, Amelia," Celaena said, her eyes wide. Amelia stood and offered her a hand. Celaena grabbed it and Amelia pulled her up, her strength having come to its peak.

"Honestly, I have no idea how I did that, but I can try." Amelia paused and turned to look at the person who'd tried to sneak up on her. Chaol. Ah, shit.

"But for now, I want to introduce you to a friend, who's just arrived actually. I'll have to translate, but she's truly lovely." Amelia had no doubt Celaena's friend was as Celaena claimed, as she hated most of the women in the castle. The woman had black hair in braids, soft brown eyes and hazelnut coloured skin. She was beautiful, and she smiled at Amelia as Celaena introduced her.

"And Amelia, this is Nehemia, Princess of Eyllwe," Celaena said.

"Where did you come from?" Nehemia asked.

"Somewhere I can't describe," Amelia replied. Nehemia looked at Celaena, who was tilting her head.

"You can speak Eyllwe?" Celaena said.

"I guess so. I taught myself a few languages at some point and they stuck."

"Well, this will be great then! The least snobby women in the castle all able to speak Eyllwe!" Nehemia said. Amelia and Celaena grinned.

Later in the day, as Amelia was in the library, she heard a crash. She crept to where it had come from, and Celaena was there, cursing as she peeked inside the door. Amelia reached in her pocket for her wand, but then remembered that she had shrunk it into the blood-emerald attached to her necklace. She pulled it out, and snuck into where Celaena had been looking. Celaena, thankfully, had thought it unworth it and had gone back into the library. Amelia looked at the awaiting stairs, and walked down.

Amelia was almost immediately engulfed in darkness, shadows swirling around her as she glanced back towards the door. She had left it open by a crack, thank the gods. Amelia walked down the stairs, treading carefully, dangerously, silently. She came across a metal door, no _iron_ door and tapped the lock with her wand. It clicked and she opened it, only to come across another one. She kept going, coming across more and more doors until she reached a final one. She muttered the spell, " _Alohomora!"_ and it shuddered before flinging open for her to see the thing inside. She pointed her wand toward it, and ice was quickly forming around her feet as the thing attacked. " _Sectumsempra!"_ she shouted, as forcefully as she could. Black blood leaked from its head and chest, but it seemed to be more annoyed than hurt. She could see into its chest, to its heart, its-

Heart. Its human heart. This thing was once human, Amelia realised. Maybe the Unforgivable Curses would work on it. " _Imperio!"_ she said. The thing stopped. "You will answer my questions." A low growling noise escaped it. "Can you talk?" The thing shook its head. "Can you write?" It snarled, but under the influence of the Imperius Curse, it nodded. "Write down who is controlling you," she commanded. It did so, a knife scraping across the ground as it carved its answer into the cold floor. _The king._ "What happened to you?" He pointed to the two words again. "What did he do to you?" she corrected herself. _Experiment. Valg possession. Wrong. Otherworldly._ "What do you want?" _To kill you, Heir of Mora._ "I wasn't talking to the Valg remnants. _Leginimens!"_ She caught a glimpse of its human name. "I was talking to Calvin Barroll. Now what do you want?" _Kill me, please. I can't stand-_ The words went wild as the Valg took over again. "This is the best mercy I can offer, Calvin Barroll. _Avada Kedavra!"_ A blast of green light, and he was dead. Amelia walked back up the stairs, and silently swept out of the door. But she didn't expect a pair of sapphire blue eyes to catch the ice forming on her fingertips.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry I don't really update regularly but I've got a few more chapters planned, then after that, if I don't get any reviews I'll stop this story altogether cause I don't feel like anyone's even reading this. Anyways, I'd really appreciate feedback, and here's the new chapter**

Dorian's hands sparked as he saw ice forming on Amelia Riddle's fingers. She quickly shoved them in her pockets, then her ears perked up. She turned towards him and tried for a smile. "Ah, hello, Your Highness," she said nervously.

"Y-you- ice- h-how?" Dorian stuttered. Faster than his eyes could manage, she grabbed him and somehow teleported them back to her room. Well, those Apparating lessons hadn't been for nothing, she thought, as she recalled her last few weeks at Hogwarts. She turned her wand back into the blood-emerald and stuck it on her necklace. She finally turned to the prince, who reached out his hands to show sparks of lightning.

"You can manipulate lightning?" she asked.

"And other things. But I can't control it, and you obviously can."

"Honestly, I can't bloody control anything. Not my emotions, not my problems, not my mind and certainly not my magic. But I can restrain it. There's a difference, little prince."

"How do you restrain it? Please, I'll beg if I have to."

"Don't think about it. If it comes out, you ignore it. If it still doesn't go away, focus on your breathing and don't let your feelings- especially rage- take over. If that doesn't work, hide it as best as you can. If you can't… you're bloody screwed." Dorian just realised she had an accent, and that was why he could barely make out the last few sentences. He wondered where it came from.

"That's the best an all-powerful Fae can think of? I thought you'd actually know how to control it, instead of telling me not to feel anything!" he argued. Amelia grabbed his wrist with her left hand and whirled him around to look directly into her cold eyes.

"Listen here, prince. I don't care what you think you've been through, what you think is bad, because I've been through worse. Imagine being called a freak, a half-breed, a damn pretty _thing._ I am not a thing, I have a bloody personality, and a frickin life. And to top it all off, I get sent to, _without a right arm,_ gods-know-where without a clue of why I'm here. Everything happens for a reason, but you're too stupid to see it! You don't see that I've just given you information that actually works, that it came from a person with experience holding back magic! You just care that I didn't give every gods-damned piece of information you wanted!"

"You don't understand! If I get caught using magic, I'll be killed!"

"That makes two of us then." Amelia paused, looking at the ice that had crept up Dorian's arm. She quickly retracted it.

"You can control it! Just show me how to do what you just did!"

"Fine," she said simply, and shoved him out the door. "Tomorrow, when I've had extra things to push your shitty attitude out of my head." Dorian tried to argue, but the door had already slammed shut.

The next day, Amelia simply Apparated to the prince's room, not bothering to knock. Dorian was buried in a book, and Amelia had to stifle her laughs as his head shot up, eyes wide in fear. He relaxed when he saw it was her, but then he remembered why she was here. "Can you summon it?" she asked, not even bothering for a simple hello.

"Don't I want to be trying to not use it?" Dorian said. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"This'll take a while if you keep acting this way. Just focus on a little spark in your hand." He concentrated, going cross-eyed as he stared at his palm. "Ok, so that won't work. When does it usually show?"

"When I'm angry or scared."

"Ok. Can the guards hear us from here?"

"No, unless I shout at the very top of my lungs."

"Alright." She pulled out a stick from her necklace and pointed it at him. " _Silencio!"_ He opened his mouth but he couldn't speak. He couldn't yell for help, for anything. Oh gods, he was helpless. "How's this make you feel? You angry, princeling?" He tried to growl but no noise came out. "Can't the little prince talk anymore? How sad, how tragic. However will you make that healer swoon with your charm?" That was the trigger. Ice exploded from Dorian, covering the entire room as he rushed for Amelia. " _Sonorus!"_ He snarled, and this time the sound travelled around the room.

"Never _ever_ bring Sorscha up again!" he roared.

"Breathe, Dorian, breathe. Remember, ignore the magic trying to escape, deep breaths, don't let your anger take over. Breathe," Amelia said calmly.

"Please don't bring her up," Dorian murmured. "She'll be fired if someone important finds out."

"And I'm not important enough to be considered a threat?" She clicked her tongue. "Not very good observations, prince." He let out a small laugh.

"I can't take it back. The ice."

"Yes, you can. C'mon, prince. Where's your fire to counter the ice?"

"Fire." He rubbed his temples, and the ice started to melt, then disappeared completely.

"I'm not a positive person, but at least it's ice. Then we can blame it on me. I won't be executed without a damn good fight."

"You'd still be executed."

"Please. I'd be gone and them all frozen before they could even think." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" he shouted. Amelia whipped her head back towards him. "I keep seeing shadows on your body, even in broad daylight."

"What an excellent observation. And I thought everyone in this castle was blind."

"So, why?"

"A long, long, long story. I'll tell it when I'm not being hunted down." She paused, and laughed coldly. "Never mind. I'll always be hunted. Maybe when I'm not being chased by anyone freakishly dangerous."

"Hunted?"

"You ask a lot of questions, prince. Some might say you've been blessed with the ability to observe what's right in front of your face. Others would tape your bloody mouth shut if it meant their secrets, written all over their faces, would be safe." And with that the demi-Fae left.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, just a quick heads-up that there may be some triggering subjects later on, such as suicidal thoughts and that. IF YOU'RE GOING THROUGH THAT DON'T BE AFRAID TO CALL FOR HELP! HECK I DON'T CARE IF IT'S SOME RANDOM DUDE ON THE STREET JUST REMEMBER YOU'RE. NOT. ALONE.**

 _In Doranelle, two days later_

Fenrys waited where Maeve had ordered him to when he suddenly felt something in his mind. It tugged at him, over and over. He simply dismissed it as the blood oath forcing him to stand still. But then he heard the voice. _Who the bloody hell are you?_ What was going on? Was he going mad? _Relax, idiot. You're not going mad. I'm very real, and very angry. Now answer me!_ He didn't know how to respond. _With your name, dumbass._ He screwed his eyes shut and sent a thought into the creature's head.

 _Fenrys, the White Wolf of Doranelle._

 _Oh, how scary._

 _And who, might I ask, are you?_

 _Amelia, Heir of Death and a whole lot of other stupid titles._

 _Last name?_

 _You didn't tell me yours, you're in no position to ask me for mine._

 _Fine. Moonbeam._ Harsh laughter echoed in his head.

 _Lovely. Mine's Riddle._

 _Amelia Riddle? My Queen talks about you a lot._

 _Really? And who is your queen?_

 _Maeve, of the Fae._ A snort.

 _Yeah, Fae. Sure._

 _It's true! Everyone knows it. Now how're you in my head?_

 _I don't know, alright! I felt fear in my head, while I'm asleep, for absolutely no reason, and I basically shouted at it to go away. But it didn't, so I decided to tug on it, since I was certain it didn't come from me. And now here we are._

 _You've got a strange accent. Even in my head._

 _I know. Stupid humans have commented on it several times._

 _Most likely, heir of Mora._

 _Ugh, that's the worst title of them all! Honestly, how do you stand them?_

 _It's funny when you introduce yourself as it and then they cower in utter terror._

 _I don't know who the heck you are, but I like you._ "Fenrys?" someone called in the real world. _Yeah, Maeve exists, idiot._ Maeve stood in the doorway, only a thin robe covering her. _Oooh, Fenny's got a girlfriend! And, oh gods, I'm getting out of here. See ya, loser!_ He felt Amelia's presence disappear from his mind and he forced a smile as Maeve stepped towards him, ready for tonight.

"At least I'll have a friend in hell. Sorry you can't be there Nehemia."

"I couldn't resist it!" Celaena had recently told her two good friends, Amelia and Nehemia, of the, ah, activities she'd been doing with Chaol. And now they teased her mercilessly.

"Oh, please. I'll break into hell with a halo and wings and drag you two to heaven," Nehemia responded.

"Sorry, you can't do that," Amelia snorted. "Cause I'll be on the throne and sending Hellas packing."

"It'll be a battle for the throne of hell!" Celaena cried out. The trio laughed.

"Oh gods. I can't right now!" Amelia giggled. Then there was a knock on the door, and Chaol opened it to find a lot of amused staring from two black haired females. "So, Chaol…" She switched to the common tongue.

"We heard from our good friend, Celaena, that you two have been…"

"Doing some very loud stuff," Amelia finished. Chaol went completely red in the cheeks.

"You told them?" he asked Celaena, who had her face buried in the pillow.

"Oh, shut up!" Her voice was muffled, and Amelia and Nehemia kept roaring with laughter.

"Well, I've found my blackmail. I'll just draw this moment and threaten to show everyone. _And for the gods sake Chaol you look like a bloody tomato!"_ the former said. Chaol tried to cover his face, much to the girls' amusement.

"Should we give you some privacy?" Nehemia said.

"That's not necessary," Chaol replied. "I think I'll be leaving now."

"Hey, Laena! Is he a good kisser?" Amelia asked.

"Oh gods!" Celaena shouted. "Why are you two so interested?"

"Because you're our friend, and it's hilarious to watch you two turn red as a beet." They all looked confused.

"What's a beet?" Chaol said.

"It's a purple-red vegetable. Short for beetroot. You've never heard of it?"

"No. It doesn't exist here."

"I don't know a lot about what happened but I know-" She cut herself off by slapping a hand to her forehead. Pain coursed through her head, her very mind and she felt something strike her back. A whip. She tugged on it, as she had with the fear last night and thought, _Fenrys. Are you alright?_ Then she verbally said, "Sorry, I'm not feeling well. I'll just go back to my room."

"Do you need a hand? We'll leave the lovebirds alone," Nehemia offered.

"Thanks." Amelia staggered down the stairs, Nehemia right next to her if she was about to fall. _Fenrys, what's going on?_ They barely made it to her room and Nehemia helped her to her bed.

"I got some medicine that helps headaches. So you want it?"

"Yes, thanks Nehemia." Amelia groaned as the headache grew worse and her emotions were taken over by fear and pain. _FENRYS?_ Only after she shouted at him in desperation did he respond.

 _Amelia, is that you?_

 _Yes. Are you alright? What's going on?_

 _I kinda got into trouble last night because I was still distracted by our weird conversation. Now I'm paying the price._

 _By being whipped?!_

 _Unfortunately, Maeve isn't particularly merciful._

 _Yeah, no shit._

 _Clean out your thoughts, Mellie._

 _Shut it, Rys. But seriously are you ok?_

 _Yes, she's done this before._

 _WHAT?!_

 _Relax, I'm used to it. Just calm down._

 _The fact that you're used to being whipped for something someone else did is not going to calm me down._

 _I guess so, but- AGGHH!_

 _Fenrys? Fenrys, are you alright?_ No answer...


	9. Chapter 9

_In Doranelle_

The whip struck at a very bad time. Maeve sat back in her throne with a glass of wine in her pale fingers, seeming to get annoyed by Fenrys being distracted. "Stop," she ordered Vaughan, who backed away with the bloody whip. "Fenrys, you seem distracted. Why?" Fenrys pushed against the blood oath, trying so hard to resist but Maeve broke him.

"There is a female I can speak to in my head," he explained, and said female growled in his mind, _You're bloody lucky I'm not there or you'd be dead._

"And who is this female?" _Fenrys, don't you dare. Don't you freaking dare. Tell her my name is Hermione Granger._

"Her name is Hermione," he choked out. Maeve clicked her tongue.

"Don't lie to me. What is this female's name?" _Who's that woman next to Maeve? Say her name. Like what's this female's name, as in the one next to her._

"Lady Essar." _Good._

"Fenrys. Who is the female who can speak to you inside your mind?" _Now I'm done for. Uh, tell her that she can through the blood oath._

"You can."

"I mean, the female inside your head who keeps distracting you and is the reason for your punishment. Tell me, or I'll pry it out of your mind." _Just tell her, Fen. I don't particularly feel like getting someone inside my head._

"Amelia."

"Last name?"

"Riddle." Maeve laughed.

"So my beloved sister has finally sent her daughter to our realm. Amelia Riddle, I hope she comes by soon. You must convince her to come here. I hear she has Mora's eyes. My dear niece, I know you can see this! I'm allowing you into Doranelle, regardless of your mixed blood, you should be very honoured. And Fenrys, I forbid you to speak to her unless I allow it," Maeve said. _Tell her I said shove the heck off or I'll kill her with my own bloody hands._

"Amelia said…" his voice faltered.

"Yes? You can tell me, I won't get mad at you."

"She says, _please go away."_

"Really? I thought the daughter of my sister would be much more sarcastic and threatening. What did she really say?" _Tell her what I told you before, to shove the hell off or I'll bloody kill her with my bare hands._

"Uh, she said to shove the hell off or she'll bloody kill you with her bare hands."

"Now that sounds like Mora's child. Amelia, where are you?" _Hell._

"She said hell."

"Amelia, I hope your manners are better when you come visit." _I'm not even gonna come near Her Dark Majesty._

"She says she's not gonna come near Her Dark Majesty." Maeve seemed to pale.

"Alright, I'll just send Fenrys to collect you as soon as you're on the continent. Goodbye, niece." Maeve used the blood bond to cut off the connection with Amelia. "Now, for lying to your queen multiple times, thirty lashes."


	10. Chapter 10

Amelia winced as she attached the metal arm to her shoulder. She clicked a few of the buttons together and tapped it with her wand. It became the exact colour of her arm, except much stronger than her left twig of a limb. She moved it around a little, grabbing things and setting them down gently as possible. After she had deemed her arm safe, she laid back and tried to talk to Fenrys. When Maeve has forced him to cut off the communication, she had felt the pain of a whip across her back, and now she was genuinely worried about him. _Hey, you there?_ She was met with a stranger's response.

 _Why are you in my head?_

 _What's your name, since you're obviously not Fenrys?_

 _Who's Fenrys?_

 _An acquaintance of sorts. Now will you answer my previous question?_

 _Fine. I'm Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme. And you are?_

 _Amelia Riddle, Princess of Shadows._

 _How are you in my head?_

 _Well, I talk to Fenrys by doing this, but this time it seems you replied instead. Trust me, I don't know how either._

 _Wait, sometimes I feel pain that shouldn't be there. Recently it felt like my forearm was cut off._

 _Uh, that was probably because my arm was sliced off._

 _Who did it?_

 _I was a prisoner and one of the guards threw a knife at me while I tried to escape._

 _Did you get out?_

 _Yes. Now where the bloody hell are you?_

 _Camp Half-Blood._

 _Where's that?_

 _Long Island._

 _Where the hell is Long Island?_

 _How do you not know? Have you heard of Manhattan?_

 _Ah, that place._

 _Where are you from?_

 _Hogwarts. The worst place ever._

 _Ok, but-_

 _OW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU?!_

 _That's not me._

 _Shit, I hope Fenrys is alright._

 _If you're able to talk to him and me, then could this Fenrys communicate with me?_

 _Perhaps. I don't even know how this is possible._

 _Wait, my friend's calling me. I'll probably try to talk to you soon._

 _I'll try to figure out how this is happening, unless I'm going insane._

 _In that case, I am too._ Amelia felt his presence disappear and sighed. She had really wanted to talk to Fenrys, but she supposed Leo was alright. At least he wasn't like Maeve.

She was in the library a few hours later, her eyebrows furrowed as she read on how two people could communicate. There wasn't much, but in a small corner there was much more information on magic. She plucked out a book on Fae and flicked through the pages, checking for a few phrases. She paused on something called the mating bond, on which the pair could talk in each other's heads, but that was impossible. A singular male or female could only have one mate, and besides those with only partial Fae blood had an even slimmer chance of having a mate. She didn't realise that Chaol and Dorian had sat opposite her until Chaol coughed.

"What do you want?" Amelia asked.

"You were supposed to meet me earlier," Dorian said.

"I've got more problems than you, prince. Especially now…"

"What's happening now?" Chaol questioned.

"A lot. Most out of my control but still totally annoying."

"I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"You know about Dorian's… ability."

"His raw magic, yes."

"Well, I want to know what magic you have and why you think you can teach him how to restrain it."

"I've had to restrain mine my entire life."

"But, if it's small like you can control a little water or something than you have no right to show-" She cut Chaol off by slamming her hand on the table.

"Look, I don't really care what you think! In fact, I don't have to try to help him, but I do! Ok, so for the Wyrd's sake leave me alone!" Wind erupted around her, creating a tornado until she calmed it down with a few waves of her hand.

"If you can control it that easily then it mustn't be very powerful." Amelia froze Chaol with one look. Nothing said, just a glance from her eyes. Dorian shook with fear when she stared at him, perhaps she would freeze him too.

"A-amelia, can y-you please l-let him go?" Dorian stammered. She tilted her head, and the ice faded, leaving Chaol shivering from the aftereffects.

"Is that enough? Or do I have to show you the rest? I don't like you with Celaena, captain. If you hurt her, you'll answer to me, and only me," she growled. Chaol seemed nervous, and looked down.

"So your magic is ice and wind?" he asked.

"Among other things."

"Can you…" He trailed off, not wanting to anger her again.

"A lot of people think I'm a monster because of this, but shadows." She raised her hand, fingers towards them as if blowing a kiss, then sucked in a breath. She breathed out, and darkness flew onto her palm, swirling around her wrist. It twirled itself between her pale fingers, and she held out her hand, observing the shadows with something that looked like anxiousness. Dorian flinched when one came a little too close to him, but Amelia leashed it back to her hand when she noticed his discomfort. "Exactly. That's not the only way I can use them, but it's the only way I can use them without losing control." The shadows made their way up her arm, to her elbow where a bruise had formed. When the darkness melted away, the mark was gone and so was the pain.

"How do you have two types of magic at once?"

"If you swear not to scream, or attack, or attract any attention, I'll tell you."

"I promise," Dorian said. Chaol agreed with him, turning to look at Dorian so he didn't catch the mischievous gleam in Amelia's eyes. She grabbed their arms and took them into her room, where she cast a charm to make it soundproof.

"My father's father was Death itself. Death had disguised itself as a human being to gain information on a possible escaped soul. My grandmother fell in love with him, and snuck him a love potion, which she used to her highest advantage. They had a child, but Death finally shook the effects of the potion off and left her, never bothering to know what happened to him. That child was my father, and he became an enemy of quite a few people including the government. He never knew true love, so when my mother came by- Fae with ice magic- and snuck him a love potion and then they had a child, who, might I add, was so talented and intelligent-"

"Ok, we get that you're amazing," Chaol interrupted. Amelia glared at him.

"Actually, I was referring to my twin brother, but I'm glad you think I'm amazing. So, as I was saying, there was a boy and a girl. My father got angry that he had been tricked by my mother and they eventually came to an agreement. They'd never look at each other again, and my mother would keep the children. That night, my father snuck in the house and stole my brother. He was actually aiming for me, but he took what he got, you see. I got abilities from both sides, from Death and my mother but Adrian didn't get any of Death's powers."

"Your brother's name was Adrian?" Dorian asked.

"Yes. And he was a lot better than me at controlling it. Too bad he's dead now."

"How'd you find out that you had a brother if your father stole him?"

"He told me. The damned idiot just showed up randomly and said, ' _Hey Amelia. I stole your brother and the only way you'll see him again is if you join me.'_ I didn't buy it, I didn't believe that I had a twin. I only realised about a week after I started having strange dreams that the bloody scumbag wasn't lying."

"Did you ever-"

"Shut up! This isn't an interview where you can ask me whatever you want! I told you what I've never _ever_ told anyone before, even the king himself! If you're gonna be all arrogant and stupid about it, then I will get you back. Just wait until you're both executed for magic."

"How can you make me be executed for magic?" Chaol asked, crossing his arms.

"Like this." Amelia dropped to the floor, ice spreading around the floor, from Chaol. "No, no! Magic user!" The ice seemed to radiate off him, and he lifted his hand. It shot from his hand, onto her legs so she was trapped. She was even crying, she would've totally convinced anyone who walked in.

"AMELIA!" Celaena shouted as she slammed open the door. Amelia retracted the ice and swore so awfully that Chaol winced. "What did Chaol do?"

"Nothing, don't worry," Amelia said quickly.

"Was it Dorian Or Chaol?"

"Neither. It was me." She raised her hand and ice formed around it. Celaena stumbled back, a hand on her heart as she stuttered.

"A-Amelia, can y-you possibly look into m-minds?" Celaena asked.

"No. Wait, why?"

"No reason. Just, uh, wanna make sure you won't look into the king's plans, that's all."

"Alright then. But are you ok? You seem a little shaken up."

"Fine. It's just, magic kinda freaks me out especially when it's supposed to be gone."

"Fair enough. Anything else?"

"Did you want to come with Nehemia and I for a walk in a few hours?"

"Sure thing. See you then." Amelia smiled as Celaena left and Dorian and Chaol looked at each other.

"You know she's hiding something, don't you?" Chaol asked.

"Most likely the thoughts and memories she has with you. Didn't you see her face? It was bright red."

"But-"

"Would you really like someone looking at all the dirty thoughts in your mind? That's all it was. You of all people should know that, Chaol."

"I-I-"

"Save it. I can always tell what a person's thinking. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go back to the library." Amelia didn't wait and walked away, straight to the library. She grabbed a random history book off the shelf and flicked through the pages until she found something- the Terrasen royal family tree. She studied it, her eyes taking in every detail. Evalin Ashryver and Rhoe Galathynius had a daughter called Aelin. Aelin had been missing for ten years since the disappearance of magic and in a small scribe just above Evalin's name was a small poem. _Ashryver eyes. Fairest eyes from legends old, of brightest blue ringed with gold._ Those were Celaena's eyes. Celaena was Aelin Galathynius. Celaena was a Queen, the Queen of Fire.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ayye sup humans. completely forgot about this story so heres yo next chapter**

Camp _Half-Blood, start of the Lost Hero_

Leo couldn't take his mind off Amelia, the girl who'd been inside his head. Ever since, he'd felt random bursts of fear and anger and a lot of cursing. Once, he'd even spoken in a language he'd never heard of. He tried to speak to her again but she either ignored him, couldn't hear him or was failing to contact him. One day, while he was working on Festus, she finally managed to get through to him. _Well, finally-_

 _WHICH ONE OF YOU IS IT?!_

 _It's Leo. Wait are you-_

 _OH THANK THE GODS. I HAVE A PROBLEM._

 _Yeah?_

 _HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU GET OUT OF A CASTLE?!_

 _Uh-_

 _WITHOUT BEING TRACKED?!_

 _Ok, is there any technology?_

 _No._

 _Any cameras?_

 _No._

 _How could someone see you?_

 _Well, for one jumping off the roof of a freak castle doesn't help._

 _Knock them out?_

 _Eh. That's an idea. Thanks, Leo._

 _No problem, Mia. Also, how do you reverse talking in, well, whatever language it is?_

 _Sorry, that'd be the Old Language. Just concentrate on English then you'll be right. I gotta run, bye!_

 _See ya then._ And with that, the mysterious Amelia Riddle was gone.

—-

 _Back in Adarlan_

Amelia was extremely happy for Leo and Fenrys. Thanks to Leo, she had successfully escaped, allowing her to get out of the castle and onto a boat before the King could come after her. She was on it for five days, before she got her energy back and Apparated to the other side. She wandered around the land for a few weeks, mostly just asking about libraries. When she asked where she could find information on voices, the man just looked at her pityingly and kindly recommended a healer. The old bastard. The main thing Amelia was worried about- not the villagers, not Leo or Fenrys- was that Maeve now knew her name. And the tiny fact that she knew that Amelia had somehow travelled between worlds. "Dear, you look lost. Would you like to borrow my map?" a lovely woman- half Fae by the pointed ears- asked.

"Yes, thanks," Amelia responded and made a few quick motions of her hand under her cloak so the colours of her eyes went misty and dull. The woman brought out a map from the table and Amelia sat down next to her, giving her a polite smile.

"You're not from around here, are you, sweetie?" she said.

"How'd you guess?"

"The skin tone and the accent stands out around here, I'm afraid. So, we are right here, in Nymph's Town, right next to the river. This is Queen Maeve's side of Wendlyn, but of course, you aren't human by the looks of your teeth."

"So, where's the nearest library?"

"A town over. But if you want high-quality information I'd suggest going to Doranelle."

"Don't they only let pure-blooded Fae in?"

"Yes. Are you only partially Fae?"

"Half. So, how can I get in?"

"You'll have to prove yourself to Queen Maeve. I can't think of anything other than going to Mistward and waiting for her to return. Except, it's a fortress for Demi-Fae, so she'll be a long, long time. It's the best place to get information, Doranelle is said to have one of the biggest libraries in the world."

"Thank you very much, I must be on my way now. Again, I owe you a favour. What's your name?"

"Violet Tirra. And you?"

"Amelia." She paused before standing up and beginning to leave. "Amelia Riddle."

"That name sounds familiar. Do I know you?"

"No. But everyone's heard my name in their dreams." Amelia walked out of town, the map memorised and the place's name. _Mistward._

—

 _Fenrys._ He stopped in his tracks. _Fenrys, there is something wrong._

 _Amelia?_

 _Who else?_

 _What's wrong?_

 _I need you to do a favour for me. Can you get Maeve to come to Mistward?_

 _She's already left._

 _Where to?_

 _Mistward. Rowan Whitethorn is bringing in Aelin Galathynius._

 _As in the Heir of Brannon?_

 _Yes. Maeve wants her trained in her fire._ "Fenrys!" Someone shouted at him. That would be Gavriel. "Get back to training!" Amelia chuckled in his head.

 _Did someone get in trouble?_

 _Shut it, Melia._

 _Well, I'll be seeing you very soon. Goodbye for now, Fenrys._


End file.
